Descenso
by iGirasol
Summary: La línea que separa la cordura de la locura es frágil y el descenso una experiencia horrible. Participa en el Mini-Reto de Hetalia para el foro Anteiku.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestado para mi particular diversión sin fin de lucrarme.

* * *

**Descenso**

Antonio despertó solo en casa. Se levantó y encendió el televisor de la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno. Percatándose de que el aparato no emitía señal, fue al salón para comprobar el otro que tenían y recibió el mismo resultado. Terminó por achacarlo a un problema de la antena y prosiguió con su tarea.  
Cuando sin querer un vaso resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo quebrándose en cientos de pedacitos sin emitir ningún sonido supo que algo no estaba bien.

Agarró las llaves y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras. Pese a las prisas y la agitada carrera sus pies no produjeron ningún ruido al contacto con el suelo.  
Una vez en la calle no encontró a nadie, ni ningún coche circulando. Estaba solo en la inmensidad de un mundo inquietantemente silencioso.

Gritó hasta desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales de la agonía. Pero nunca logró emitir ningún sonido.

Despertó jadeante y empapado en sudor. A su lado su pareja continuaba dormido totalmente ajeno a la pesadilla del otro.

**I**

La primera vez que Arthur vio a Antonio fue en la universidad. Les tocó hacer un trabajo en grupo junto con otros dos estudiantes.  
Arthur habría ignorado a Antonio igual que hizo con los demás de no ser porque sus ojos se encontraron. Verde con verde, y Arthur se enamoró. Decidió en aquel instante que ese hombre sería suyo.

Consiguió por métodos poco éticos sus datos personales, entre ellos su número y su dirección. Con el pretexto del trabajo se acercó y congeniaron muy bien, en poco tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos. Se convirtió en su sombra.

Arthur era todo un caballero y con un poco de paciencia e insistencia consiguió que él otro se fijara en él.

Cuando comenzaron a salir Arthur sonrió victorioso, cuando se mudaron juntos el inglés obtuvo la felicidad, cuando consiguió que fuese suyo se sintió completo, y cuando Antonio dejo de ver a todos sus conocidos se sintió pletórico.

Su siguiente objetivo era conseguir que Antonio se casase con él. Que fuese suyo para siempre.

**II**

Aquella pesadilla comenzó a repetirse con mayor regularidad. Al principio solo ocurría un par de veces al mes, con el tiempo era cosa del día a día en la vida de Antonio.

Todo había empezado el día que Arthur le pidió matrimonio. Antonio fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas y aceptó. Lo cierto era que desde hacía bastante tiempo ya no sentía lo mismo por Arthur.

Antonio siempre había sido una persona alegre y social, siempre estuvo rodeado de gente. Cuando empezó a salir con Arthur todo cambio. Arthur era muy celoso y Antonio se alejó de todos por él. Cuando Antonio fue consciente de lo que Arthur había hecho se replanteó si realmente estaba bien con todo eso. No, no lo estaba. Pero ya era tarde, Antonio no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, a ningún lugar al que volver. Había peleado con su familia y alejado a sus amigos. Solo le quedaba Arthur.

Era consiente, su sueño era solo el reflejo de sus mayores miedos. Temía la soledad, por eso seguía con Arthur y acepto casarse con él.

Con el tiempo poco a poco la cordura de Antonio se quebró. Cuando Arthur se iba a trabajar dejándole solo, se hacía un ovillo y lloraba durante horas.

Un día pasó por su mente una idea. Poner fin a su vida. Con amargura Antonio sonrió y aceptó que estaba enfermo.

**III**

El viento acariciaba su rostro. Sus pies al borde de una gran caída. Desde las alturas observo indiferente a peatones y vehículos transitar. Tomó esa decisión después de su última pesadilla. No era feliz y tarde o temprano ya no sería capaz de fingir más.

Cogió una buena bocanada de aire y avanzó. Mientras caía no dejo de sonreír. Su cuerpo impactó contra el asfalto rompiendo todos sus huesos, sintió mucho dolor y su cuerpo ya no respondió. Tardó unos segundos en volverse todo negro, pero finalmente terminó.

El día que Antonio saltó desde lo alto del edificio Arthur estaba trabajando en la oficina cuando recibió una llamada dándole la trágica noticia. Al principio no lloró, más tarde cuando lo asimilo se permitió derrumbarse en la intimidad.

**IV**

Arthur echaba de menos a Antonio, pero el sentimiento de irá era mayor a la tristeza. Ira ante la idea de que su Antonio se había ido a un lugar lejano, sin él.

Sus ojos carecían de expresividad cuando tomó la pistola entre sus manos llevándola hacia la sien y apretó el gatillo.

No escaparía de él, era suyo incluso después de la muerte. Con ese último pensamiento el mundo se desvaneció.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota**: Este drabble en un principio iba a ser canon y con otro género, pero cuando lo terminé no me convenció el resultado. Decidi entonces enfocar la obsesión que mostró Inglaterra por los territorios españoles y el profundo decline que atacó a España tras tantas perdidas de sus territorios a un universo alternativo.

Es muy complicado escribir una historia de este tipo con un máximo de palabras permitidas y ni siquiera considero esto terror. No quería meter monstruos o muertos vivientes, yo soy de un estilo más realista y en tan pocas palabras no podría plasmar ese tipo de historias con éxito, es un echo.  
Pese a que esto podría no considerarse terror dependiendo de lo que cada uno considere aterrador, espero que al menos quede como una pequeña historia curiosa y que la hayan disfrutado un poco. Gracias por leer.

Por último volver a recordar que esta historia participa en el Mini-Reto de Hetalia para el foro Anteiku, están invitados a pasarse y unirse a nosotros.


End file.
